The Epic Battle
by CallandEric4ever
Summary: Oh no. Our boys are arguing...again, and this time its about superheroes. One thing is for sure this will be EPIC!


**Disclaimer: Me no own CSI, but I do own Bug Man!**

**A/N: This was a challenge that my real life sister,**_** CSIMiamLuver2012**_**, the story has to include, the line "I don't know , but it is epic!", batting eyelashes, and a made-up hero. Keep in mind that I am not to proficient in the superheroes. :) **

**I know it's a little hard 2 follow, so here is some help. Nick is for Superman, Greg is for Batman, and Warrick is for Spiderman and Grissom is for Bug man.**

**THE EPIC BATTLE!!!**

Warrick walked into the break room, he had just finished helping Bobby Dawson examine about 500 bullets, and was ready for his sandwich. Stepping in Warrick noticed he was not alone Greg and Nick were in there arguing…again.

"NO WAY Batman is way better than Superman!" Greg blurted out at Nick.

"Not true! After all Superman has two girlfriends. Beat that!" Nick challenged back.

"Oh who are these two alleged girlfriends?"

Warrick who was still in the break room, unnoticed by the fighting duo, was listening to the fight. Wedging himself between Nick and Greg he interrupted with, "Sorry but Spiderman could whip _both_ Batman's and Superman's ass. Oh and Greggo, Superman's girlfriends are Lois and Lana."

Warrick said, "Hey Nick, the thing is that Superman can be brought down by Kryptonite and Batman has a gay side kick Robin!"

"Oh", scoffed Greg, "Well Batman is rich and has cool gadgets and the Batmoblie!!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Greggo, but Superman is like _the_ hero and has Lois _and_ Lana."

"Gentleman we all know that Spiderman is better because he has fought 9 super villains, including the Vulture, Venom, and Dr. Octopus." Warrick interjected.

"Cat women. Batman gets to fight the über sexy Cat women."

**10 more minutes of superhero fighting**

Unbeknownst to the boys Grissom, who needed a coffee break, had entered the break room. Grissom walked over to the sink a grabbed a mug off the drying rack and filled it with Greg's Blue Hawaiian. He had spent the last 10 minutes listening to Warrick, Nick, and Greg argue about superheroes, and decided to jump in. "Everyone knows that Bugman is _the_ superhero!"

All the men had jumped at Grissom's voice. "Wait what who did you say?" Nick spat out.

"Yeah who?" Greg and Warrick said in unison.

"Bugman" was the calm reply the 3 men received.

All the men were a little skeptical of the Bugman. But finally Greg commented, "Well enlighten me, tell us what Bugman's powers are and his villains"

"Bugman is able to control all bugs and spray stink bug juice. His enemy is The Exterminator."

"So Bugman only has two powers and one villain?" Nick scoffed.

"Either way Spiderman is waaaaaay better than all heroes.

Catherine and Sara strolled along past the break room and heard several loud voices. "What do you suppose our guys are arguing 'bout?" Catherine said out loud.

Sara responded "I don't know, but its epic!"

"That it is, that it is." Catherine said.

Staring at all the men Warrick thought about how to settle this little "heated discussion". Then the light bulb went off in his head. "Oh idea guys! How about we ask Mandy to settle this."

After some more disputing the men all agreed to Warrick's plan. Grisssom, Nick, Greg, and Warrick all trudged down to Mandy's fingerprint lab. "Hey Mandy, who is better Superman, Spiderman, Batman, or Bugman?" asked Greg.

"Uh well its Batman...duh" Mandy answered.

At hearing this Nick, Grissom, and Warrick groaned while Greg was busy pumping his fists into the air.

"Batman is always better." Mandy said batting her eyelashes at Greg after she realized that Greg was rooting for Batman.

Seeing Mandy bat her eyelashes at him Greg asked, "Hey wanna go on a date?"

"You know it! Dinner at 7 after our shift?" Mandy replied

Greg thought to himself that he had had a great day, he won an argument _and_ had a date.

**A/N: So what did y'all think? Please review and have a great day!**


End file.
